finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Imprism
Imprisming is a gameplay mechanic in World of Final Fantasy. It allows Mirage Keepers, such as Lann and Reynn, to contain Mirages inside of prisms, which can then be used for battle or other functions. The player imprisms Mirages in battles to add them to their party for future battles. Description In a battle, when the player encounters a Mirage for the first time, they are given an empty prism that corresponds to that Mirage—a prism icon next to the Mirage's name indicates this. In order to imprism the Mirage, the player must attack it in a certain manner or follow a certain requirement—the player may also use Libra to see the exact requirement. Satisfying the requirement places the Mirage in a "prismtunity" state where it can be imprismed, indicated by a shining aura beneath it. A prismtunity only lasts for several turns, but the player can always place the Mirage in the prismstunity state again. Once the player has created a prismtunity for a Mirage, the player will use the Imprism command in an attempt to imprism it. Imprisming may not work on the first attempt, and the enemy may retaliate with Counter, but the player can still use the same prism limitless times until they do. The less health the Mirage has, the easier it is to imprism it. The player may also repeat the prismtunity requirement to make the primtunity aura stronger, indicated by the aura increasing in intensity and sound with each attempt, making imprisming more successful—there are five tiers of the prismtunity state. The player cannot use the Imprism command when afflicted with the Oblivion status. When the player successfully imprisms a Mirage, the Mirage is removed from the battle and is considered defeated. The prism then becomes a prismarium, and is removed from the player's Prisms inventory. Imprismed Mirages reward the player with EXP but do not drop any gil or items. After the battle rewards screen, the player is taken to a screen when they can view information of the Mirages they imprsmed, and the player is allowed to rename them if they wish. If the player does not have a full party, they are automatically added to their party, otherwise the player may choose to leave it in the Prism Case or swap out a Mirage already in the party and have it placed there instead. Imprismed Mirages start at level 1 when introduced to the party. Imprisming Mirages also completes their entries in the Mirage Manual. The player may imprism more than one type of Mirage as long as they have an empty prism that corresponds to it. Duplicate prisms can be obtained by unlocking prism spaces in Mirage Boards. In Nine Wood Hills, the player may occasionally find a Glowshroom atop Serafie's head. These items temporarily make imprisming Mirages easier. In the story, some Mirages cannot be imprismed. Regular Mirages that are unimprismable are seen with dark chains at the beginning of battle and are bound to another master. Defeating the Mirages' master breaks these chains, allowing the player to imprism them. Most bosses are bound to their own spheres of influence called thresholds and cannot be imprismed when the player fights them. Defeating them causes a boss's threshold to shatter, allowing the player to imprism them the next time they encounter them (such as matches at the Coliseum). Certain enemies and bosses cannot be imprismed at all. When fighting against Vivi in Chapter 15, the player is given an unknown empty prism and is required to imprism Vivi. Attempting to do so abruptly ends the battle and the story proceeds as normal. being imprisimed with an Eldbox]] Later in the game, the player can obtain Eldboxes that are used to imprism mechanical Mirages. Imprisming them follows the same manner as prisms. In the Maxima version exclusive Hidden Dungeon, a condition that increases the success rate of imprisming Mirages may randomly take effect on a floor. Prismtunities Etymology Imprism is a portmanteau of the words "imprison" and "prism". Category:Gameplay in World of Final Fantasy